For The Sake Of Love
by Izumine Kisamine
Summary: "Spiders. Such stubborn creatures..." "He was the epitome of the un-cleanliness that I so detested..." "So I think to myself as I lay here, with the straw leaking from my head..." Presenting the Cinematic Records of the deceased; Claude Faustus, Ashe Landers and Drossel Kienz.
1. Spider

_**Hey! So, yeah, I felt the urge to write something to get my mind off "Adrift in a Sea of Love (I LOVED THAT STORY AND NOW IT'S OVER!) and I realized that I've only written stuff for Hetalia, VOC LOID and Kingdom Hearts, so here it is! My first published Black Butler fic~ I've written loads of them but I never seem to get around to putting them up here… *shrugs* Oh well~**_

_**As usual, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, and I don't really want to either… Too much responsibility~**_

_**AND SPOILER WARNING FOR SEASON TWO!**_

…_**They all die…**_

_**Right, I'll shut up now~**_

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

Spiders. Such stubborn creatures. They refuse your hand if you offer it to them to rest upon. They tirelessly work alone, striving to create the perfect web, a work of art. Meeting with others only when it serves for their own gain. Prideful, independent spiders…

…But then, all too soon, a greedy crow appears and eats them, ridding the world of one more perfect existence…

This sad fact is true even in human form. A crow appeared and tried to rid the world of my young Highness' presence, all under the orders of a filthy mutt, a broken puppy repeating the same sad trick over and over in a vain attempt to please it's Master. It's Queen.

This crow, however, had a name. Sebastian Michealis. His feathers transformed into shining midnight hair. His wings changed into the elegantly flowing tails of his coat. His beak transformed into a charming face that anyone would love.

Even me.

But no-one can ever know. They will never know. I had to hide my affections under a façade of stoic confidence and a calm temper. I wish that somehow I could have told him, or at least hinted it to him so he was aware of what he did to me every time I saw him. My heart raced, my mind wandered. He drove me crazy. As a demon, I thought I knew what torture was, but now I know that I was gravely mistaken. Torture is not living with the thousands of sins that you committed during your lifetime. It is not watching loved ones die before your very eyes. It is not even watching your life crash and burn around you, taking you down with it into the eternal depths. No. Torture is knowing something can never be, that the one you love most will never feel the same way about you. That however much you pray, you can never truly be happy, because they will never be by your side.

And it tore me apart.

Soon, though, I learnt how to deal with my emotions. I put a lid on them and only let them out when I was alone. Once, after a particularly long day, I even told the Triplets. Despite what I have said about them and accused them of over the years, they are still my closest confidants in this world and always will be, for all the meagre time I have left here.

I was right; I had thought he would be the death of me, and here I am, lying in a cave in a puddle of my own disgusting blood, all because of him. No. Because of his damned Master. I watched him fly gracefully from the cave out into the moonlight to retrieve his prize, the spoilt brat he calls his "Young Master", all the while holding back the first tears that have threatened to fall from my eyes in over a millennium. If it weren't for that bossy child, I wouldn't be here; I wouldn't have to leave him alone in the cruel human realm, stuck in the boring human form that he had assigned to him by the Phantomhive child.

I had truly wished to stay here with him, to rule over the human world together. The havoc we could wreak. All the mayhem we could cause. It makes me shiver just thinking about it, even now. It would be glorious. We could do whatever we pleased and nobody would be able to do anything to stop us. No "Young Master". No "Young Highness". No annoying house servants. No nothing. Just us. It would be heaven. Not that I will ever know what that is like.

I hope that he knows I have dedicated my dying thoughts to him, that every ounce of energy I have has gone towards creating an image of him behind my dulling golden eyes. I want to meet him just once more to tell him this. But that will never happen. The only way I will see him now is when he dies and we can see each other one last time…

… in hell…

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_**So yeah, there's a thing… I like how it turned out... I tried to be as depressing as I could, so I think it went all right.**_

…

_**Sebastian?! How could you do this to Claude?!**_

_***ahem***_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it, and see you all soon!**_

_**P.S; Your reviews make me very happy and I love getting feedback to improve!**_

_**~IK~**_


	2. Angel

_**So, I decided I could turn this into a sort of mini-series, the theme being "My favourite characters that Sebastian has killed who actually loved him." The plan so far is Claude (done~) Ash Landers, and Drocell Keinz.**_

_**So now you know what I'm doing~**_

_**!Spoiler warning for Season two from here until the end, so go and watch it now, or read at your own risk!**_

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

It was exactly as he had said; He was the epitome of the un-cleanliness that I so detested. But, on reflection, I fear that it was that very fact which drew me to him. The thrill. The danger. And perhaps the hopelessness of it all. There was no way I could ever have been with him, platonically or otherwise, but being so close to something so dangerous was exciting and new.

I suppose it was always going to be the fate of an angel who fell for a demon; to spend an eternity wishing for them when it can never be. I will watch over London in the hope of seeing him again, if only for a second from here on the bridge.

It started back when I first encountered him and the Phantomhive boy at the curry festival. I had known at once that he was the one, the man that my heart would beat for until Judgement. He was my opposite. He would complete me. He was the dark side of my coin.

Sebastian Michealis. The dark to my light.

I had wanted to prise him away from the Queen's blessed Guard Dog and take him away to be mine. He didn't need the child; he was the most powerful being I had ever encountered in my entire existence. He didn't have to serve under a spoiled brat of a master.

That's contracts for you, I suppose. He was only doing his job.

I had wished to free him from the shackles of that contract, and we could have ruled over the new London, the New England, together. We would have made a formidable pair. Nobody would have questioned us. We could have been so happy; He could feast upon only the purest of souls. Yes, only the best for him. That is why I strove to cleanse the world of filth, so that he may only eat the best souls.

After I had met him that day at the festival, I had forgotten about trying to create a new world for my own sake. I figured that a demon would have to be persuaded before even considering being an angel's partner. Co-worker. Lover. Whatever it would take to get him to be mine.

But of course it didn't work.

I had never thought that it would end well for me. However, it did, in a way. I got to see him in his true form before he finished me off. Oh, and the pain! The pure agony he put me through as he killed me. It was pure, true and real. And I loved it. I had told him that pain and pleasure are one. Perhaps he remembered my words. Perhaps he really cared? Perhaps he only killed me because he was under orders from his precious "Master".

Or perhaps my wishful thinking is getting the better of me.

I watched him as he plunged into the River Thames after the child, a tear trickling down my frozen features. It hurt to see him so desperate for one filthy soul. Unclean soul. Unnecessary soul. Unwanted soul. I can't help but think that it was the last time I will ever see him. I cannot think of any reason for him to look up at the bridge and remember me or spare me a thought every now and then. No, he's not the type for such trivial things.

Emotions.

They really are trivial, so perhaps I should give up on mine. I should give up on him, give up on him ever coming to save me, to whisk me away to the eternal, flaming depths and keep me as his, forever.

Yes that is what I must do. I will forget about him and hope that he suffers pain worse than a thousand deaths. Pain worse than all that he ever put me through. Pain that he must suffer…

…in hell…

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_**Ash! No!**_

_**He is my favourite character from the entire first series, and he's dead…. *cries in corner***_

_**See you all next time!**_

_**~IK~**_


	3. Puppet

_**Its Drocell's turn~**_

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

So I think to myself as I lay here, with the straw leaking from my head, that I don't deserve to die. Not like this. I didn't deserve to die like this. I had worked hard to serve my master, and this was how I was being repaid? Well that's not very fair. Especially when I had just found something that had made my existence a lot more interesting.

Sebastian Michealis.

He would have made a very fine puppet indeed. I cannot think of any material precious or valuable enough to be used on him. He is far too magnificent to be preserved in any of my usual materials. He is far too splendid.

I guess that is just further proof that it never would have been plausible for us to be at least friends. A lowly servant and puppet like me and a beast, the one who even the Devil takes orders from. It is a shame that he had to end me like he did. But he was following orders, and who am I to criticize a pawn following his orders. No. A pawn is far too lowly a position for a demon. A knight. Yes, a knight is perfect for him.

I hadn't intended to meet the butler of the Phantomhive child, but when he crossed my path, and The Angel had ordered me to eliminate him, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. He was too handsome. I could never dispose of a creation as beautiful as he. It would be against my every belief. I work to preserve beauty like his.

However, my master, the Angel refused to understand my affections towards the Butler, and again, bid me kill him.

I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

So I thought to myself, if I truly had to kill him, then I would take the child off his hands too. That way he could be a free demon, released from the constraints of his contract.

Then I thought to myself, no, I shall make his precious Master suffer for trapping him in the confines of a contract. I shall snuff out the only light left in his life that was so cruelly engulfed in the darkness. His fiancé would do nicely.

And so that was what I did. I transformed his precious Lady Elizabeth into a stunning porcelain doll, with emerald eyes and hair of gold. But of course the wonder butler came to his aid and saved him from the misery that I had planned for him. As much as I loved the butler, I had to take him on. I had to supress my emotions and do what my master had told me.

Such is the life of a puppet.

I had no other choice. I couldn't cut my strings and free myself of the Angel, but I couldn't kill him. So I simply pretended that I was weak; a sack of straw, infested with wood lice. If I did that, I would be betraying no one.

That is how I came to be here, with my "brain" leaking out onto the floor of my master's room in the Tower. I had tried so hard, but demons do have a way of ruining your plans, don't they?

As long as he knows what he did to me, how he made me feel. He gave this useless pawn something to live for, however hopeless it was. I know he will never understand, in fact, I doubt anyone will, but he made me happy and in the end that is all I truly care about, if it is possible for someone such as I to even feel happiness.

And so I think to myself, I will dedicate my thoughts to this amazing man for the rest of eternity, as I spend my time…

…in hell…

_**~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

_**Well, ain't that sweet~ Drocell has a crush~ So yeah, I'm done here~ Sorry my writing style is a little weird at the moment, I don't even recognise it… Seriously, who am I?**_

_**Well, that's the end of that~ Any feedback is welcome!**_

_**Love you all~**_

_**~IK~**_


End file.
